fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Rickard
, Ricard |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 6: Fire Emblem (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 5: Liberation of Grust (Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Thief |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Ikura Kazue }} Rickard is a thief who appears in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga and the remakes to those games. Rickard is a very skilled and optimistic thief, who holds a strong affection for Julian (to the point that he ends his sentences to Julian with heart symbols, and Julian states he will give people the wrong impression in the second book). He often addresses Julian as 'Chief' (or as his 'Big Bro' in the Japanese version). In Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |50% |20% |60% |40% |0% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats |-|Book 1= |-|Book 2= Growth Rates |50% |50% |20% |60% |40% |30% |20% |3% |} Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga Base Stats Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 6: Enemy, Talk with Julian or Marth. Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |50% |0% |30% |50% |40% |10% |2% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Julian Overall Rickard is a second recruitable thief in this game, but has lower stats in HP, Skill, Luck, & Defense than Julian does. Considering Julian joins earlier than Rickard with better growth rates, his usefulness downgrades him to picking locks in the shadows. However, he should not be ignored entirely. He can serve as a replacement to Julian if he died after Chapter 6. He still has passable growths, but his low HP and Defense can make him rather fragile. It is a plausibility to give him a Seraph Robe, Secret Book, and Dracoshield, but that could mean putting in a little bit more effort to train him than others, and generally using stat enhancers as a remedy for low stats is unadvisable. If putting in more effort is undesirable, it would be wise just to use Julian. Overall, he is passable, but passing him on for Julian is highly considerable. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Recruitment Chapter 5: Talk to him with Julian. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |40% |0% |30% |70% |60% |30% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Dice *Malice Supported by *Kris *Julian *Dice *Malice *Note: In Archanea Saga Episode 3, he is a Lord character (meaning Game Over if he dies). Ending Shadow Dragon Big-Time Thief Rickard returned home to live in peace- or so he claimed, even as the area experienced a surge in break-ins and purse-snatchings. New Mystery of the Emblem Julian's Pal "After the war, Rickard returned to thievery yet again." Quotes As an Enemy Recruit conversation Julian recruit Julian: What the- Rickard? What are you doin' in here? Rickard: Oh, uh...hey there, Chief! Been a long time, huh? So, funny story: I decided to break in here and clean the place out- and then I got caught. Hilarious, right? Comedy gold. Ok, your turn. What are YOU doin' here? Julian: Me? I've washed my hands of thievery and joined the forces of justice. Rickard: Ohhh really? Justice? So then this wouldn't have nothin' to do with some new lady friend? You always did have a soft spot for a pretty face and right features- Julian: Wha- Can it, you little fink! I said it's about justice! I'm entitled to have a moral crisis now and then! ... You know what? Just for that, YOU are gonna work for me, startin' right now. Rickard: What ? Do I have to...? Well, all right. You dive a hard bargain, but what can I say? I missed ya, Chief. Just make sure I get a cut of the haul! In FE12 Recruitment Julian: Hey, Rickard! I see you haven't tired of stealin'. Rickard: Ah! Chief! How nice to see ya. Well, I was plannin' on workin' with you and makin' loadsa money, but you had to go and quit the business! Fallin' head over heels for that beautiful cleric, and then dumpin' me... That's just too cruel! Did our love really mean that little to you? Julian: Can it, you little fink!! People'll get the wrong idea about us, if you keep talkin' like that. Anyway, forget about thievin' and come with me to fight for justice. Rickard: Hmm... alright then! I'll follow you anywhere. I do adore ya, Chief! Death Quotes Trivia *In the continuity of the novel adaptation of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light by Takayashiki Hide, Rickard's age is given as 23. This is a contrast with his appearance in the games, due to his childlike personality and appearance (specifically his wide eyes, a common trait among the children in the Fire Emblem series). He is most likely in his early teens. *In Shadow Dragon, Rickard is held in a cell that he, being an enemy thief, very well could have opened, impling he was not held against his will or was unaware he could open the door. *In Monshō no Nazo, Rickard has his own theme, composed mostly on the flute. Gallery B13-072N artwork.png|Artwork of Rickard in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nekobayashi. File:Rikard.jpg|Rickard, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG as a Level 10 Thief. B13-072N.png|Rickard as a Thief in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:TheftPlot.jpg|CG artwork of Rickard plotting to rob Archanea palace with Lena, Castor and Navarre in Archanea Saga. File:RenaRickard.jpg|CG artwork of Rickard speaking to Lena in Archanea Saga. File:TheEscape.jpg|CG artwork of Rickard escaping Archanea Palace with Lena, Castor and Navarre in Archanea Saga. File:FE1 Manga Map 17 Cover.jpg|Rickard (along with Julian), as he appears in the manga adaptation. RickardManga.jpg|Rickard as he appears in the Shadow Dragon manga JulianLenaRickardManga.JPG|Rickard, Lena and Julian as they appear in the Shadow Dragon manga File:Merric, Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Navarre (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Rickard (along with Julian, Merric, Ogma, and Navarre) that appears in the Fire Emblem Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle. File:RicardoFE1.png|Rickard's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:RicardFE3.gif|Rickard's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSRickard.gif|Rickard's portrait in Archanea Saga. File:RickardFE12.PNG|Rickard's portrait in Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem: Archanea Saga characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters